


Starlight

by MagnusOpus



Series: Black holes and Revelations [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusOpus/pseuds/MagnusOpus
Summary: In the morning they will probably regret sleeping on the couch, but tonight that doesn't matter, Pulsar thinks, as he feels the rest of them fall asleep on him and snuggle into him. He tightens his arms around them and shuts his systems down for a recharge.





	Starlight

The only thing that breaks the terse silence is Gravastar's tense fingers rhythmically tapping the table.

"So," Blackhole starts again for the umpteenth time because dammit they were all friends ('friends' being used loosely here) and he wasn't going to let this fail because they couldn't get their heads out of their asses for one evening, "Gravastar, why don't you tell the others that funny story about Starscream?" 

Gravastar stares back at him in panic, his eyes repeatedly glancing over to another table in the establishment, where the protagonist of said story was seated, as well as the bots seated around their own table. 

Vaporwave, to his credit, finally takes note of Gravastar's nervosity and resets his voice box, launching into an animated story, which allows Blackhole to place a calming hand over Gravastar's, mouthing a "sorry" through their linked hands. Gravastar just squeezes back and aims a relieved smile his way, as well as Vaporwave's. 

Blackhole, though, isn't entirely at ease. It isn't until Pulsar proposes they just go home and relax like they normally do, that Blackhole figures out what he'd been doing wrong. Obviously, such an upscale establishment as the one they were just in was a poor choice for a first date. It was in fact so bad that even Vaporwave, a never-ending chatterbox, hadn't felt comfortable enough to speak.

 

When they get back home though, all that previous tension has already dissipated. Gravastar and Vaporwave immediately fall down on their shared couch, whilst Pulsar and Blackhole go to fix something to snack on.

"I appreciate your effort," Pulsar says, as soon as they're out of earshot, "but you don't have to try so hard. We all like you, regardless." He levels him with a kind smile that makes Blackhole's vents malfunction.

"I'm sorry," Blackhole sighs, "I wanted to do better but I just-" Pulsar doesn't let Blackhole continue his self-flagellating tirade, just simply occupies his mouth with something else. Namely his own mouth. Blackhole's greedy hands slip around Pulsar's large shoulder, grappling for something to hold onto as his knees almost give out under him. No need though, as Pulsar's hands grip his waist tightly but gently, tracing circles with his thumbs there. They separate and the blue mech rests his head against Blackhole's, hot breath fanning out over his lips. His impossibly blue optics shine with love and adoration and Blackhole's knees almost buckle again. It's been so long since his eyes met such a look of reverence, it makes his spark ache. He doesn't know how to properly articulate the feeling, so he places a small kiss on Pulsar's lips, then another and one more. He keeps on placing small kisses all over Pulsar's face, whose hands come up to cradle his head, his lips curving up in a smile, his eyes shining.

"Oh, so you're just going to hog him all to yourself, big guy?" Vaporwave, who had suddenly made an appearance, asks, his voice drenched in toddler-like petulance, his arms crossed over his chest. "Fine, then you guys aren't invited to our super sweet movie night plus sleepover party."

"Nice party without snacks, nerd," Blackhole counters, as soon as he's gathered his wits, a bright smile on his face. He snorts as Vaporwave narrows his optics.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," the pink bot mumbles, before diving towards the laid-out food. 

Blackhole sees him coming and moves to stop him, but he finds himself caged between Pulsar's large arms, that trap him between his body and the counter. He's about to complain about Vaporwave getting away and call Pulsar a traitor if it weren't for the fact that the blue mech was expertly nibbling at his neck cables, effectively distracting him. He starts kissing underneath his jaw, slipping his hands down to Blackhole's thighs, gripping them tightly, and Blackhole has to direct all his processor threads to prevent him from overheating. Pulsar presses a last kiss to his neck before hoisting him up on the counter and kissing him on the mouth, intertwining their tongues. His large hands start roaming around on Blackhole's chassis, moving on downwards and resting on his thighs, his thumbs now rubbing circles on his inner thighs.

"That's not really a fair deal, you know," a voice laced with a thick Vosian accent lectures them, and Blackhole wants to groan at being interrupted again. "And really, if you were going to interface in the _kitchen _, our shared kitchen, you might as well have called me. I'm hurt, Blackhole, Pulsar, by your selfishness." The voice lilts, amusement laced through.__

__Pulsar slowly disentangles their bodies and helps Blackhole down from the counter, who rolls his optics at being treated like an old man, and they turn to the newcomer, who's leaning against the kitchen doorframe, a small smirk playing around his mouth. The two bots exchange one look and pounce on Gravastar, who shrieks and tries to run, but he's already in their clutches. Fingers skitter around on his armor, some dipping between the cracks to tug on his inner cabling and his cackles can be heard through the entirety of Iacon._ _

__They're certainly loud enough to separate Vaporwave from his munchies, who comes bounding into the kitchen, skidding to a halt beside the trio, and immediately joins in the tickle-fight. The three of them continue Gravastar's torture for another minute or so before sliding to the kitchen floor, where they languidly lay over each other for another few minutes until Pulsar finally deems it time for their movie night. He stands, the other three involuntarily sliding off of him, and starts picking them up, slinging Vaporwave and Gravastar over his shoulder and carrying Blackhole bridal-style. He takes them all to the couch, where he unceremoniously, though not maliciously, drops the first two on the furniture before gingerly placing the last down, and then takes place in the middle. Vaporwave immediately goes to sit in his lap, whilst Gravastar and Blackhole cuddle up to his sides._ _

__They watch some inane comedy Vaporwave had insisted upon, even though he is the first to fall asleep, which turns out to be somewhat enjoyable, but not entertaining enough to keep them all from drifting off to sleep. In the morning they will probably regret sleeping on the couch, but tonight that doesn't matter, Pulsar thinks, as he feels the rest of them fall asleep on him and snuggle into him. He tightens his arms around them and shuts his systems down for a recharge._ _

**Author's Note:**

> wrow I haven't done this for so long I don't even know what to say ajskdjdhasj. Anyways, thank you for reading about my garbage disaster oc's who are dumb and gay!!


End file.
